Taken
by teamedward240
Summary: When Ian is taken by the seekers, a soul is inserted to find out details about the humans. But what happens when that soul starts to befriend Ian? And Wanda and Ian be together again?
1. Taken

**A/N: Hello fan fiction users. This is my new story and I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**Taken **

**Ipov**

"NO! Please! Let him go!" she screamed.

I saw as Melanie ran and grabbed her. They've taken my world from me but I don't care because she's safe. That's al that matters to me…

_Two weeks later_

**Sings pov**

"So as you unlock information, you need to contact me immediately." Fire song said.

"Ok I got it." I was starting to get really annoyed with him. He's said the same thing like twenty times.

"Ok good luck then, Sings Joy." Finally he's gone.

Even if I do figure anything out, I am not telling him. I am avoiding anymore contact with him. Fire song said to talk to my host so maybe I should see if he's even still here.

_Of course._

_Who are you?_

_Ian…_

_Are you going to tell me anything more about you?_

_No._

And he was gone.

I couldn't get past the wall he set up. I didn't anything about him but his name.

_Is there anyone you loved because I know you humans are capable of loving even though many think that you're just violent killing machines._

He let his wall slip for just a quick second but I saw her.

She was beautiful. Golden hair. Bright eyes. She was an angel.

Though I had never even seen her, it seemed that I could know her just by looking at her.

Strange? But she wasn't mine.

_Who is she?_

_She's mine._

_Do you where she and the others humans like you two are hiding?_

_Like I would ever trust you._

_I promise I won't tell._

His wall slipped again as he thought of lines. Random lines.

_I'll never tell you what they mean because I'll never trust you._

He was gone before I could even respond and I tried asking him questions all day but he didn't answer. I knew he wasn't gone, though. I could kind of feel his presence in my head. It would be hard to get information for the seeker if I wanted to.

**A/N: I know these chapters are kind of short but I will try to update at least once a week. I am a busy and lazy person who goes faster with reviews so at least five reviews or else no update. Once again, I accept anonymous reviews so even if yo don't have an account, you can review. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading, teamedward240! **


	2. Wrecked

**Wrecked**

**Wpov**

I'm a wreck. What if they dispose of him? I cant live in a world that doesn't involve Ian. Not now, not ever. I'm staying in this room until I'm ready to face the world again. If I ever face the world again. Throughout the caves, there are just all those y pushed the door little things that remind me. I've gotta get of here. I got off the mattress and started walking to the door.

_Ian used to get the door for me._

I have to stay strong. I quickly pushed the door away and made my way to the bathing hall.

_Ian saved me and Kyle._

I waded into the water, glad that no one was there. I broke down in sobs.

"Wanda?" a voice called from the entrance.

"Yes." My voice broke, giving me away.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second." I got out and dressed then met her at the door.

We walked back to her room.

"Are you up for talking?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Do you blame yourself for what happened?"

"Yes." I sobbed.

"Why?"

" I left him in the car and didn't stop them from taking him."

"Wanda listen to me. It is not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"But…"

"But nothing."

"Thanks, Mel."

"No problem, now let's go get something to eat."

We walked down to the dining hall. I heard lots of people whispering.

"Wanda's back."

"Good for her. She got out of that room."

"I hope she's okay."

I sat near Jamie. Around us were Kyle, Sunny, Doc, and Jared. The only person missing was _him._ That thought brought tears to my eyes. Why did they take him and not me. What if they took me too? Then we could be together. That thought was insane, but I was desperate. I needed to see him.

"I can't do this. I'll see you later guys."

"Bye, Wanda."

I didn't have long to make my plan work. I took my water bottle with me and grabbed some clean clothes before going down the southern tunnel. I took the other exit. I stepped out into the desert. I started running. I stumbled and tripped more than once but I made it eventually. I was lucky. I wouldn't have to take the jeep because now we had two extra cars that we rarely used. I got into the modest minivan and drove. I kept going until I reached the highway. I needed gas so I went to the nearest gas station. After filling up my gas tank I drove to the place where they took him. And I saw them the seekers. Two of them just watching the parking lot. I got out of the car and approached them.

"Are you alright miss?"

"No. They took my partner."

"The humans?"

"No. The other seekers. He was human but I loved him."

"And you want him back?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to talk to the chief about that. But first you need to fill out this contact form."

"Okay."

I was surprised. Surprised that there was a chance that I would get him back.

I answered all the questions but one.

Name: Petals Full of Joy .

Location: .

"I'll get a hotel because my home is far North."

"Do you want us to escort you?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine getting to the nearest hotel."

I drove until I reached a little motel. I checked in and went straight to my room.

_What if today was a waste? What if I never get him back?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review with suggestions. And tell me if you prefer the way the story went or if you want me to change it.**


End file.
